Libertalia
Libertalia or Paradise of the Pirates What is Libertalia: Libertatia was a legendary free colony forged by pirates and the pirate Captain Mission, although some historians have expressed doubts over its existence outside of literature. Historian and activist Marcus Rediker describes the pirates as follows: These pirates who settled in Libertalia would be "vigilant Guardians of the People's Rights and Liberties"; they would stand as "Barriers against the Rich and Powerful" of their day. By waging war on behalf of "the Oppressed" against the "Oppressors," they would see that "Justice was equally distributed." What is guild Libertalia: First and foremost, Libertalia is a brand new guild and it is created in the server Echo, the guild wants to live up to its motto which is liberty. It has been made for those loyal members who will do their best in order to create a helpful guild community and help each other in every situation. Libertalia is for those who don’t care how tough their opponents are nor they are scared rather they will face it even if it cost their life. If you think you are that loyal member who wants to be a part of this guild then this paradise is for you. The pirate code (rules on board): 1- Any member rejoins and leaving without a reason for the second time is regarded as a scout as well as an enemy. (we don’t want anyone to leave the guild without any reason, we try our best to be loyal and helpful to our member so leaving without a logical reason is considered as a guilt) 2- We don’t care about the level of your char or quantity of the members in our guild, what we care about is the loyalty, trust, and just having fun together. (we believe that quality is more important than quantity so we don’t care having a bunch of level 50 members rather than 200 level members) 3- We don’t accept any of our members to get hurt or disrespected and anyone that fight against us or hurt any of our members is regarded as an enemy. (our members are regarded as a chosen people in the community so we don’t accept any one to insult any single member as it means to insult the entire guild) 4- We give rank to the member based on their loyalty and steadiness in the guild. (we don’t care how high your level is what you care how loyal you are to the guild and how helpful you are to your surrounding) 5- We don't want anyone to talk about how dead the guild or the server is. 6- Nobody should use inappropriate language in the guild or alliance chat. 7- Members should be active and they shouldn't be inactive for more than 30 days without an appropriate reason or they will be banned. 8- we would prefer solo players rather than those hunting with 4 accounts and we would like our members to involve in most of the guild activities as possible. Ranking System: 1- Leader: the one who has all the right and help the guild forward. Leader should listen to the guild members and follow the vote of the majority rather than enforcing his/her rules and not listening to the members. We follow democratic system which power is vested in the people, who rule either directly or through freely elected representatives. 2- Second in Command: SiC role is to help the guild forward when the leader is not around. They should listen to the members and act toward their necessity while making the best decision which is good for the guild. 3-Treasurer: dealing with the guild needs in term of money and items. The treasurer is an important role in the guild and the one who fuels the guild to take it toward a better future. There will be one treasurer in the guild which can be controlled by the leader or a trusted member of the guild. Our treasury system will work as follow: Members can donate their items and kamas to this character and all the donation will be used to help the guild members if any member wants help in term of kamas or item should talk to the treasurer or the leader. All the transaction of the treasurer will be live and posted on our guild website so that every member can see how much kamas or how many items are in the treasurer you can read more detail about the treasurer system on our website. 4- Protector: this rank is given to a person who is already shown themselves trustworthy and loyal to the guild, they are the one who protects the preceptors and helps the guild members as much possible. Protectors are having a huge impact on the guild and regarded as the guardians who take the guild forward. 5- craftsman: this rank is for those people in the guild which want to have a peaceful environment and doesn’t like joining in pvp fight but rather help the guild with maging, crafting and donating items or recourses. They have an equal rank as the protector but different role. 6- Recruiting Officer: this role is given to a person who is constantly looking for a right people to join our guild and kick the members which don’t deserve to be in the guild. 5- Scout: the member in the guild which gathers information or intelligence on the opponents and enemy guilds. (Hard Task) 7- The chosen one: this role given to the new members who is already shown themselves trustworthy and loyal to the guild and they can have their vote count about deciding the future of the guild. 8- On Trial: this rank is given to those members who are brand new to the guild and they are still under the test of being whether accepted or not by the guild. (new ranks will be added due to the improvement of the guild in the future) * (these ranks may be edited or change when it is required) ** Libertalia Activity: 1- we will have many random events for our guild members and a lot of prizes will be provided. (we will provide more info in the guild website) 2- we will help our members with hard tasks and questlines. 3- we will guide our members and help them to improve in the game. 4- we do kolo and participate in koth most of the time. (The guild's activity will be posted on the website of our guild mostly)